Scrozzle
- 2= - 3= }} Scrozzle is a robot who was the former ruler of the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle serves as the secondary villain because he now works for Evox as his chief scientist and inventor, and, in some ways, acting as his second-in-command, along Roxy and Blaze, though unwillingly. Character History Scrozzle has been hiding in the Cyber Dimension for some time, away from a monster named Vargoyle. When living in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle made himself its de facto ruler. He first meets the avatar counterparts of Roxy and Blaze after their defeat in the Grid Battleforce base. Using his Tronics, he attempts to force the two to bow before him, only to quickly cower before Evox. Scrozzle quickly appeals to Evox with his technological prowess, revealing he created a teleporter that can get Evox to their original dimension with enough power. He goes with Blaze to Earth to steal some Morph-X and makes Cycletron to distract the rangers while he and Blaze retreat. After Cycletron is destroyed, Scrozzle unleashes the massive Cycledrone to attack a Morph-X Tower before it was destroyed by the Beast Racer Zord. After Needletron is destroyed, Scrozzle unleashes the massive Needledrone but he was destroyed by the Racer Zord Battle Mode. Scrozzle says to Roxy to come back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner saying that it will be useful to him. Scrozzle used Shoveltron's data and a Beta Gigadrone to create Shoveldrone. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precises that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Blaze and Roxy hid have heard all. With Roxy, Scrozzle helps Blaze in his plan, but the Rangers destroy Slicertron and capture Slicerdrone. Scrozzle creates Meltatron to help Roxy to find Slicerdrone. Later, he sends Meltadrone to fight the Rangers. Then, enters in the Grid Battleforce and steals Steel's incomplete head to the Cyber Dimension possibly to create a new general to Evox or a body to that Evox returns on Earth. Scrozzle asks to Blaze and Roxy to create a Robotron to go after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that he can control the Beast X Megazord, but the plan fails. The Rangers destroy Railtron. Scrozzle used Railtron's data to create Raildrone and send two Gigatronics too. The Rangers destroy three Gigadrones with the Beast X Megazord. However Scrozzle informs Roxy and Blaze that he finally built his Cybergate for that Evox returns on Earth and takes over the Morphin Grid, Scrozzle laughs while Roxy and Blaze smile. Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox of the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle sends soon after Vacuudrone to steal more Morph X from the Morph-X tower. Vacuudrone is destroyed by the Beast X Megazord but Scrozzle, Blaze and Roxy are about to free Evox, having captured Nate, the ally of the Rangers to build a robotic body for their master. Evox begins to possess it but the plan fails, Nate succeeds to destroy the Cyber Gate, locks Evox in the Cyber Dimension and becomes the Gold Ranger, his partner Steel also becomes the Silver Ranger. Scrozzle retreats while the new two Rangers destroy the Tronics and defeat easily Blaze and Roxy who retreat at their turn. After Steel hands himself over to Evox's forces in exchange for Ben and Betty's release, Scrozzle repairs his Cybergate, then along with Blaze and Roxy wait Evox's arrival. Evox emerges from the Cybergate again and tries to take possession of Steel's body. He fails, however, because Steel has human DNA (specifically Nate's DNA). Steel summons his Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate, forcing Evox back into the Cyber Dimension once more, Scrozzle retreats along with Blaze and Roxy. Frustrated over this latest defeat, Evox complains to Scrozzle that Blaze and Roxy are continuing to fail. Scrozzle offers to upgrade one of the Avatars with all three of the Rangers' Beast powers. He shows Evox three data chips that can be placed on Robotrons and will collect the necessary data whenever a Ranger uses their Beast power. Evox tasks Blaze and Roxy with gathering this data, promising to give the upgrade to his most powerful servant. Roxy volunteers to go first. Though she succeeds in collecting data on Ravi's Gorilla strength, she fails to defeat the Rangers or collect Morph-X, Drilltron and Drilldrone are destroyed, so Evox sends Blaze to gather the next set of data. Scrozzle sends Tooldrone after Tooltron's destruction but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Scrozzle sends Clonedrone while Clonetron fights Yellow and Blue Rangers, but they are destroyed by the Rangers. Scrozzle sends Tubadrone after Tubatron's destruction, but he is destroyed by the Rangers. After Tubatron 2.0 is destroyed by the Rangers after a fierce fight, Scrozzle sends Tubadrone 2.0 but he is destroyed too by the Rangers. Scrozzle sends Burnerdrone after Burnertron's destruction, but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension and confronted him. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle attacked the two avatars. Evox appeared and stopped the fight. After Scrozzle explained Vargoyle's backstory, Evox asked Vargoyle to work for him, offering to reward him with the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had recently developed. Scrozzle sends Turbodrone after Turbotron's destruction, but he is destroyed by the Rangers. As Vargoyle is finishing telling Evox his plan to get him the Morph-X he needs to return to Earth, Blaze and Roxy walk it, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that he's already built their device with Scrozzle's help. Incensed, Blaze accuses Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tries to deny, but Vargoyle confirms. Before the argument can escalate, Evox interrupts and says that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he's smart enough to execute that plan. Scrozzle sends Shockatron to Earth at the same time that Shockadrone was deployed as part of Vargoyle's plan to distract the Rangers while he put his Memory Pulsator in place. Although both Shockatron and Shockadrone were destroyed, Vargoyle succeeded in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Having built Evox a new body, he successfully uploaded the evil virus into it and began the process of teleporting him into our dimension so he could access the Morphin Grid from Coral Harbour. Whilst transferring Evox, Nate showed up and told Scrozzle to stop but he didn't and was shot in the back by the Striker Morpher although he quickly recovered and teleported away. Powers and Abilities *'Durability'-Scrozzle can be shot in the back by Nate's Striker Morpher and fall down but quickly recover. * Tronics Summoning: Scrozzle can summon a group of Tronics to aid him if needed. Arsenal * Teleporter: Scrozzle has a wrist mounted teleporter he can use to get himself and the Avatars to Earth. However it needs a lot of Morph-X to get Evox to Earth. * Robotron Creation Key: A Morph-X Key repurposed by Scrozzle to create Robotrons. *'Fury Cells': Scrozzle had discover the Fury Cells with Vargoyle, they give more power. When Vargoyle takes the majority of them and becomes more powerful and also evil, he turns against his creator. Scrozzle fled with the last four Fury Cells. Creations - Others= *Robotron Creation Morph-X Key }} Personality Scrozzle fears powerful beings, such as Evox and Vargoyle, and avoids battle actively, hoarding resources all the while. He is loyal to his master, giving him useful advices and suggestions. He creates and manages all of the technology available to him and his allies, being able to create Robotrons, Gigadrones and Tronics, as well as teleporters and powering up Morphers. However, he has a rivalry with Blaze and Roxy for Evox's attention and prestige, as he is willing to go as far as to plan something without them involved or even unaware to their knowledge, if he can help it. In addition, he usually gripes about with most of his Gigadrone creations, often seeing it as cleaning up after the avatars' mess. He is also prideful as an inventor, often berating the Rangers for destroying his Gigadrones and other things. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Scrozzle is voiced by Campbell Cooley. Notes *Scrozzle has no direct Go-Busters counterpart, making him a Power Rangers-exclusive villain. His design does look very similar to those found in Go-Onger and its Power Rangers counterpart RPM as well as similar elements of Dark Doctor Mavro. **Interestingly, his voice actor previously portrayed a villian adapted from ToQger. *Scrozzle's name is derived from a technical term referring to when self-modifying code data runs incorrectly and corrupts a program or data. *Scrozzle is Campbell Cooley's third PR Exclusive role, after Alpha 6 in Once a Ranger and Cosmo Royale, and the second exclusive role whose costume wasn't directly adapted; Cosmo was adapted from Baron Nero. *He refers to himself in the third person a lot. *He is the third general of Evox. * He is also the only general of Evox to be still alive and will likely return for season 2. * Scrozzle is the fourth of Evox's generals to die. *Scrozzle is the only Beast Morphers villain to not be destroyed by the Rangers. He's also the only villain ever to be destroyed or defeated by someone other than the Rangers in a Christmas episode. Appearances **Episode 3: End of the Road **Episode 4: Digital Deception **Episode 5: Taking Care of Business **Episode 6: Hangar Heist **Episode 7: A Friend Indeed **Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens **Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice **Episode 10: Thrills and Drills **Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed **Episode 12: Real Steel **Episode 13: Tuba Triumph **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History **Episode 19: Target Tower **Episode 20: Evox Upgraded **Christmas Special: Scrozzle’s Revenge }} See Also (Role as the Monster Maker) References Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Evox's Virus Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Generals Category:PR Scientists Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Monster Creator Category:Final PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains